The evening at the beach
by ChosenByBlood
Summary: Edward takes Bella to the beach in the evening when they visit Renee again,before breaking dawn : please Review it means a lot :D this story will have 2 more chapters in different Point of view,Edward the Renee


I was sitting on the couch when my Greek god fiancé walked in, or should I say waltz or Glide, that seems more appropriate .that familiar pang of jealousy washed over me he was so handsome it made me want to cry. My childish wallowing was interrupted by his crystal voice.

"So, Bella" Edward said as he placed himself next to me "Seeing as there's no sunlight this evening in Florida, would you like to take a trip to the beach with me?" Edward offered whilst entwining our hands.

"Sure, yeah I would love to" i Beamed u at him whilst smiling at the thought of Edward in just his swimming trunks,-maybe he was nudist when it came to swimming-THAT IS ENOUGH BELLA I mentally shouted at myself for my vulgar thoughts.

"Great! I'm sure you would like a few human minutes to get changed into the bikini courtesy of annoy-me-Alice" Edward chuckled

I froze.

Me? In a bikini? With Edward? Oh no no, He will see ( almost) all of me, he will take back his ring and leave again once he sees that I'm just a plain human! Fresh tears trickled down my face at the thought of losing him again after all that we've been through.

"Bella? Don't cry love, we don't have to go" Edwards voice was full of covered up hurt

"No, no it's not that, it's just i-i-im afraid of what you will think of me, and you will take back your ring and go when you realize I'm really nothing special" Every word I just said was full of sadness which was mirrored in his topaz eyes.

"Bella, i _can't _leave you ever again, you are special, your an angel, my angel and I love you with every centimetre of my being "Edward was sincere, he pressed his stone lips to mine, just as Renée walked in! This was awkward.

"Sorry! I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Renee blushed, almost like me but less on the tomato side.

"No, its ?" I said, despratly trying to swerve the conversation off of me and Edward.

"I just came to give you your swimming gear, Edward said you were headed off to the beach" Renee explained to us and she dashed out the door after placing a pair of red trunks on the bed and a very, very scanty looking bikini, ALICE I WILL KILL YOU! I added to myself.

"You may have a human moment to change, I will go change in the bathroom" Edward mumbled

"Errmmmm...Renee is in there, Phils in the other bedroom and the blind in the living room is broken" Wow's sounded like I wanted him to change with me or something!?

"Oh I see, well I shall turn around whilst you change" Edward sounded awkward but also a hint of, excitement?

"Yes Edward its fine! I will turn around too" I blushed scarlet and Edward gave me a peck on the lips and then closed the door and we both turned around, no doubt both of us fighting the urge to turn back.

I heard Edwards belt hit the floor, I _so _wanted him to turn around! So I came up with an excuse to get him too .Purposely got my zipper caught on the back of my T-shirt and let out a fake frustrated cry.

"Bella are you ok?" Edwards's voice was panicked.

"NO! I can't get the damn zip undone off my top! And now my fingers hurt from pulling" I tried to sound annoyed. My plan worked, and Edward turned around in just his boxers.

Wow, just, Wow.

His cool fingers gently unhooked the zip off of the fabric trapped in it and slip it down to the bottom letting the top hang freely at both sides.

I turned round to thank him by pressing my lips to his quickly then we both turned round again.

I put my bikini on and rather conveniently my mirror was in front of me. The bikini itself was nice, but it had too much support! It lifted my breasts up into a cleavage that didn't look like it belonged to me; Hell.i didn't even know they could do that!

"Are you done love?" Edward asked from behind me. I grabbed the cover up dress off the bed and yanked it over my head. I would have to take it off to go swimming but I would be covered by water.

"Yeah let's go" I was genuinely excited.

Edward turned around and his eyes shot open it took him a moment before he regained his composure.

My pulse tripled in speed. Was the dress tucked in? Was it unattractive? I looked down and saw it barely covered my bum! Alice, I will kill you twice!

Edward grabbed my hand and walked downstairs and out the front door, we walked around the house to the beach that was visible through the kitchen window and back garden, hope Renée stays away from there! The beach was totally empty from the lack of sun this evening.

"I will wait for you in the water "Edward said as he walked towards the Ocean. As soon as I thought he wasn't looking yanked the cover up off of me and went to stand by the edge of the water, I stood there for a while, and realised Edward was standing in the water staring and smiling at me, he motioned with his finger for me to come and join him.

I walked slowly, trying to avoid all of the rocks underneath that I couldn't see that threaten to trip me. When I eventually made it to Edward, the water reached my ribcage. He pulled me into his arms and softly whispered.

"You are the most exquisite thing in the universe my sweet Isabella" Edward continued to hold me and then suddenly he tossed me into water! I went right to the bottom and pushed up with my feet to the surface where Edward was choking with laughter.

"This is war!" I giggled at him, splashing him with water, soaking every part of his body that wasn't already submerged.

"Is that all you've got?" Edward teased whilst sending a huge wave my way, which knocked me under again and when I was up Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Stupid Vampire!" I faked anger. Cold arms where suddenly around me pushing me closer, there was no room between us.

"Would you dare to say that again Miss. Isabella Swan?" Edward said in a hard voice.

"Oh I do dare. Stupid Va-"I was cut off by being dragged under the water. Even under water I could hear him laughing, although my vision was blurry I could still make out his face, lobbed a pebble at him and he pulled out a green blur and threw it at me. I needed air anyway so I broke through the surface and examined the green thing on my shoulder and I screamed.

EW! Seaweed!

Edward was out the water instantly in front of me looking for the danger that had alerted me.I tossed the_ disgusting_ seaweed off my shoulder as fast as I could and wrapped it over his eyes.

Not the best idea when he's in protective mode, he spun around and growled at me with a furious expression that didn't belong to him and it instantly faded into an apologetic frown.

"Oh no, Bella I'm so so so sorry!" Edward tried to apologize. I took this moment of weakness as an advantage.

His face was now drenched by my tsunami sized splash. I ran towards the shore, but Edward got in front of me and swung me over his shoulder and jogged human speed to the shore and sat me on my bum.

"Naughty Isabella, Declaring a war on the Cullen boy, this is worthy of a punishment" He teased.

His fingers raked my body, tickling every inch of me that was exposed. I was laughing so hard, Edward was too.

"OK-hahahaha-you win I wave-hahaha-my white flag" I managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Don't start what you can finish then, Bella!" Edward said kissing the tip of my nose.

"Fine. _Edward _are you coming back into the water" I said, feeling self-conscious about being seen

"Sorry Bella, im dry now," he teased "go have fun, don't drown" Edward said whilst winking.

He was unbelievable! "Oh I will try my best _Cullen_" I teased. I was really surprised he didn't come with me he rarely allowed me to do something for myself.

I quickly got up-leaving Edward sitting on a rock, may I add-and jogged to the sea, praying Edward wasn't watching. I went into the shallow area and sat for 30 seconds and then I swam deeper than me and Edward where standing. I looked to Edward and he was smiling at me.

I dived underneath to the bottom to get my hair wet, but as I tried to get back up I was yanked back by something around my ankle, at first I thought it was Edward, but this was much to painful turned round with my clouded vision, thanks to the sea, and saw red water and a slice on my ankle. I pulled and pulled but it wouldn't shift and it cut into me deeper, I screamed in agony under the water and almost instantly I was dragged up to the top. I was gasping for breath as I was pulled into stone arms and swiftly carried back and placed on the floor.

"Bella!Bella? Are you ok? Where are you bleeding? What happened?" Edward was throwing questions at me.

He was patting my back and saying sorry over and over again whilst I caught my breath.

"Ouch! My ankle!" I stared down at the deep gash.

"Bella, you got an old ,cut up fishing wire caught around your ankle ,I saw you dive under but then I smelt blood an heard you scream so I ran as fast as a human could go, because Renée has been watching us and still is now" Edward explained.

"Edward it hurts" I whimpered.

He rubbed my forehead with his thumb and whispered "Would you like me to take a look?"

"Yes please, it really hurts" I whispered back. He moved to my ankle and when he looked he gasped aloud.

"Edward? What is it" I panicked

"Well you have a fishing hook caught in the wound, and seeing as Carlisle isn't here, i would like to remove it, it will sting a little. Do you mind?!" Edward questioned me.

I just wanted the pain to fade away, or at least lessen, so I reluctantly nodded my head. He held my hand whilst the other swiftly removed the hook. It only stung a little, and the pain almost subsided completely.

"Is that better love? It isn't bleeding at all either anymore so that's good" Edward promised

"Yes thank you ,so much, trust me to ruin an evening that was going so well" I muttered annoyed with my stupidity.

"No, you didn't ruin it at all, love! But I want you to Look ahead" Edward said as he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair. Holding me close.

I turned around and saw something beautiful took in a sharp intake of breath and whispered "Amazing"

The sun had set and its last rays of light caused some flash streaks of orange in the purple and pink background of the sky.

"No, that's you Bella" Edward said lightly

"No its you Edward" I returned

"No, you Bella" Edward retorted

"No its _**you**_ Edward" I spoke through my teeth

"You" Edward also spoke through his teeth

"No its _**you**_ Edward, dammit stop arguing with me" I shouted,scilently hoping Renée didn't hear me

"Fine i will" Edward said,stuck

"Good" I said pleased

"When you agree that it is you, who is amazing" he said as he got up onto his feet and pretended to run away.

I growled at him, and shot after him, after just a few steps, me being Bella, queen of the clumsy people fell over my own feet and did 4 roly-poly's and came to a stop right underneath Edward.

"Erm, i flew?" I tried to cover up my fall

"Oh, I will believe that the day that a vampire can, I saw you fall in Renée's head!" he doubled over laughing and fell down next to me. I started laughing just a loud as him.

Ten minutes of laughing later Edward said to me that Renee wanted us home before dark and all the drunks came past.

"Come on Bella your tired, why won't you let me carry you?" Edward Moaned

"Because Renée might" I yawned "Think it's a bit weird for you to be able to carry an 18 year old girl"

"Oh well!" Edward said as he scooped me up into his arms.

I laughed lightly into him.

He carried me through the door in scilence; I was trying to avoid Renée's face which was full of happiness for me and Edward.

"Oh what's wrong with Bella" Renée asked, suddenly shocked

"Don't panic Renée She's tired, so I offered to carry her home, she did cut her ankle but I took care of it" Edward Explained as he walked to the stairs.

"Ok night you two" Renee sounded nervous at the thought of me and Edward sharing a bed.

Edward placed me on the double bed in my room, which wasn't as comfy as the one Edward brought for me, but it wasn't rock hard.

"Goodnight, Angel" Edward whispered as he kissed my forehead and I drifted into a pleasant sleep.


End file.
